This application claims priority of French Patent Application No. 02/06367, filed May 24, 2002.
This invention pertains to the field of tanks, notably, but not exclusively, the field of highway tank semitrailers or storage tanks for liquids or powders used horizontally.
Tanks, particularly tank semitrailers, usually have a cylindrical body providing the bulk of the useful volume. This tank body is extended in its front part by an extension of smaller section intended to free up the space for the hitch with the tractor.
The connection of the body of the tank with the extension is implemented by welding different elements of variable section. The connection between the tank body and the tapered extension providing the link with the cylindrical extension is manifested as a fragility zone which can generate breaks in the joint weld.
It would therefore be advantageous to resolve the drawbacks described above by providing a reinforced tank.
This invention relates to a tank including a substantially cylindrical body, a substantially cylindrical part having smaller section than the substantially cylindrical body, a tapering junction part connected between the substantially cylindrical body and the substantially cylindrical part, and a reinforcement ring located at a junction between at least one of the substantially cylindrical body and the substantially cylindrical part and the tapering junction part, the ring having an interior surface partially shaped to correspond with an exterior surface of an end of the cylindrical part or cylindrical body and partially shaped to correspond with an exterior surface of an end of the tapering junction part.